familiar on the inside
by neverephemeral
Summary: Sigrid awoke laying on her side, facing her husband; Fili laid on his back, hair loose, except for the two usual braids in his beard and with the sheet pooled down at his waist.


**Hello everyone! Here is part 5! :)**

* * *

** S**igrid willed her hands to stop shaking and for her heart to stop beating as though it were trying to escape from her chest. She sat in her chair, in front of her vanity, in her own private room that was attached to _their_ bedroom. She was grateful to Fili when he showed her and left her alone to get ready for bed; _take your time._

She had gotten out of her wedding dressing without trouble, only having to ask Fili to unlace her bodice for her, which he did without saying anything before he left her alone again. She truly was blessed to have him for a husband. Sigrid in turn dressed in the white nightgown that laid across the back of her chair, leaving her hair alone, remembering how Dis explained it was a dwarf custom for the husband to braid and undo their wife's hair.

_It's important, especially on the wedding night for the husband to undo his wife's hair. It shows trust and respect from one to another._

It took Sigrid a moment to remember that it meant she would be unbraiding Fili's hair tonight. She was a little excited to finally be able to get her fingers on that mane of his.

_You can do this, _Sigrid exhaled, _you can do this._

When Sigrid opened the door, she found Fili knelt in front of the fireplace; wearing nothing but a dark blue night shirt, that fell to just below his knees. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes slightly darkening at the sight and was about to rise, when Sigrid shook her head, and knelt beside him on the floor. The fur rug was soft beneath her knees and the heat from the fire warmed her cheeks, hiding the blush, that she knew was there.

She held her hands up to the fire, palms out, warming them and cursing herself when she noticed that they were still shaking slightly. She jumped when Fili's own finger wrapped around her left wrist, his thumb rubbing at the flesh uncovered by the sleeve of her nightgown.

Fili pulled her left hand to him, making Sigrid drop her right one onto her lap. Her gray eyes followed his movements; he brushed his finger tips over her palm, tracing the lines and then brushing up and down each of her fingers, while his thumb brushed continuously at her wrist. She was sure he could feel the rush of her blood and the pump of her heart.

A slight gasp escaped from her when Fili knelt forward and pressed a tender kiss to her palm and the pad of each of her fingers before he turned her hand over and kissed each of her knuckles. He glanced up at her before he placed her hand on his lap and reached over for her right one.

Fili repeated the actions and Sigrid watched him. He was so tender and careful with her hands, she barely felt the touch of his fingers or lips. When he was done and he looked over at her, Sigrid couldn't help herself and she inched closer to him on her knees, grabbing his left hand between both of hers.

She traced her fingers over his calloused palms from all the sword work that he did. She liked the feel of his rough hand against hers because it showed how hard he worked to get to where he was now.

_How much he endured_.

When she was done pressing kisses and tracing his palms with her fingers, she held up his hands and placed her own hands against his. Her long, delicate, willow wisps fingers pressed against his hard, short stumps. She looked at him as she lowered their hands, their fingers slipping between each other, locking their hands in place.

* * *

Slowly, Fili pulled Sigrid closer to him until they were able to feel their breath against each other's mouths; just like when they exchanged their vows, they exchanged a few breaths before he pressed his lips against hers.

This time though, Sigrid pushed against him slightly, her lips parting and allowing Fili to deepen the kiss. She let him lead and followed after him before she pulled back needing air. She kept her eyes closed and let out a soft laugh when Fili nudged his nose against hers.

Fili had turned his back to Sigrid, presenting his hair to her, _I trust you and give you permission._

Without shaking hands, her fingers weaved through his blonde mane, unclasping the silver beads that held the braids in place and put them on the floor, out of the way. Her fingers pulled at his hair gently, getting any tangles out that may have appeared and only pulling a little harder when Fili let out a moan.

Sigrid swore she could have fell asleep when Fili began to undo her hair; his fingers moving with such gentleness and experience. She sighed when he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her bare shoulder.

She laid on her back, hair fanned out against the rug, her eyes focused on Fili who knelt over her. He stared at her for a moment before he bent down and touched his lips against hers. Then he moved the kiss from her lips, to the corner of her mouth then along her jaw before he moved down the side of her neck, only to retrace his path.

Sigrid could feel the goosebumps rising along her skin and the tingles going throughout her body. She opened her eyes when Fili stopped and found him looking down at her.

_May I?_

Sigrid reached up, cupping his face between her hands; her thumbs brushing against his cheeks as she pulled him down into a heated but sweet kiss before he pulled back and she looked at him, _yes._

Fili leaned down and brushed his tongue over her lips before slipping into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip when he pulled away. This time he kissed her chin and down the front of her throat, with a little nip here and there, pressing his lips against the night gown that covered her still, as though his lips could cut through the material.

He pushed the nightgown up her legs, pressing a kiss to her knee as Sigrid rose to her elbows to watch him through hooded eyes. She dropped back down to the rug when he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, following after the night gown as he pushed it up, until she was bare before him.

_Fili._

With one hand she grasped the back of his head, her fingers curling into his mane while her other hand held onto his, her fingers curling into his in a tight hold.

_Fili._

Her hold on both tightened until both of her knuckles turned white and she was sure that his hand would have marks from her nails digging into his skin.

Sigrid had to push him away, feeling too sensitive for his lips to touch her there. She shook as he trailed his way up her body, kissing each of her breast before he kissed her fluttering eyelids, her sweaty forehead, each of her flushed cheeks and then her swollen lips.

She opened her eyes to look back at him.

_Sigrid._

She laughed when his beard brushed the side of her neck when he nuzzled his mouth against her earlobe with Fili's laugh joining her.

* * *

She gasped when Fili entered her, arching her back and neck up off the rug; Fili taking the opportunity to attack her neck with his lips, leaving bruising kisses at the point where her neck and shoulder met. When he began to move, Sigrid wrapped her legs around him, her nails pressing into his back; his fingers gripping into her waist and thighs.

_Fili._

_ Sigrid._

_ Fili._

_ Sigrid._

Both Fili and Sigrid's chest heaved for air. As Fili laid on top of her, Sigrid brushed hair away from his sweaty brow and kissed his forehead and the side of his head as she pulled him to her, laying his head against her chest, soothing the trembles away from his body.

After a few moments Fili looked up and Sigrid once again cradled his face between her hands, her thumbs brushing his flushed cheeks.

_Fili._

_ Sigrid._

They went once more on the rug with Sigrid on top before they finally moved to the bed.

The following morning, Sigrid awoke laying on her side, facing her husband; Fili laid on his back, hair loose, except for the two usual braids in his beard and with the sheet pooled down at his waist.

_And here I was, _Sigrid thought, _thinking that I would have to miss rising with the sun._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading &amp; I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_More parts will be up soon! This is where posting it in parts is easier for me than posting in chapters because I will be moving around a lot to show their married life and major happenings for them. Some parts will get intense because what marriage is easy, especially in Middle Earth?_**

**_-KT xo._**


End file.
